Code Name: Dark Star
by Burning Fire Flower
Summary: They use to be lovers until he is force to leave without saying goodbye. Now five years later she is an assassin and her next target is him. Can she still kill him and claim her freedom or will she be executed for plotting to kill the prince. NxS


**Code Name: Dark Star  
Author Note/Disclaimer: Started this piece ages ago, orginally I had Cid Lucian as King Caelum, before I found out he was Noctis father, but I think I'm going to change him as an OC. Oh I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII.  
****Summary: They use to be lovers until he is force to leave without saying goodbye. Now five years later she is an assassin and her next target is him. Can she still kill him and claim her freedom or will she be executed for plotting to kill the prince and steal the crystal. **

She stared at the dying body.

A politician or something like that if she remembers what his profile said. Not like it really it really matters to her or why her boss wants him dead.

The only thing that she really cares about is the large amount of money that she will receive from her boss once this is all over.

Dropping a small almost charm like black star on the floor next to the dead body. A calling card of sorts and it was generally her trademark. She knows a few others assassins that works for Cid does the same thing to let everybody know who killed him.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on teleporting out of the building before taking her black cell phone out of her pocket before punching the familiar numbers of her boss's number as she walked down the dark streets of Tenebrae.

Instantly hearing her boss's cold voice over the small black communication device, "Is it done, Dark Star?"

"Yes," she replies back coldly. "I expect to get paid Cid."

"It's being wired to your account as we speak," he replied coldly. She frowned lightly at that remark but didn't reply. Although she did make a mental note to make sure to check her account when she gets back to her condo.

"And Dark Star I expect to see you in our usual meeting spot on Monday," he replied causing her to frown lightly.

"Yes Sir," she replied before snapping her phone shut and pocketing it in the back pocket of her dark colored pair of jeans and deciding to walk towards her car. A mile away from the parking structure next to some major business.

She instantly pulled off her short black haired wig and throwing it in the seat next to her freeing her bright golden locks so it fell loosely around her shoulders. Before resting her head against the wheel for a minute or two.

She knows that she wasn't the girl who she used to be five years ago. That girl would have never given a thought of killing somebody.

Even if the pay was good and would give her enough money to own an expensive house, car and all the designer clothing that she wants.

Heck she still isn't sure how she became an assassins for Cid Lucian, although she supposes it was because of her ability of being able to summon a rapier out of thin air than anything else.

She knows quite well not many people aren't able to summon weapons out of thin air and the only few people that are supposedly can do that is people who can see the light of Etro. People who were somehow on the borderline between death and life as a young child. Personally she has never met another person. Or at least she doesn't believe, she has met another one.

People usually keep this a secret among themselves, and personally she could see why now. She would have kept a better check on her abilities if she knew she was being watched by the devil himself also known as her current boss. Cid Lucian.

She will admit she truthfully hates her job. However, she certainty isn't naïve in the aspect if that she failed in killing her target, trying to back out of a job, or trying to quit.

She might as well have paint a target on the back of her head because she knows quite well Cid's other assassins would be coming after her.

Even though she knows most of the assassins are humans, and truthfully she highly doubts they will be able to kill her, and it isn't them who has her concerned, but another assassin working for Cid Lucian.

An assassin like her, who can see the light as well, but she has never meet the person. Truthfully she isn't entirely sure she could win against him or hell. Supposedly this particular assassin is his best.

She supposes her life is quite simple now.

It's either kill or be killed and she certainty doesn't feel like dying yet. So she might as well be Cid's personal killer at least for now, until she finds a way she is able to escape this lifestyle without getting killed.


End file.
